


Why And it was beautiful Is OOC And Unrealistic

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 'MURICA ROCKS, Deliberate Badfic, Fucking New York, M/M, The Fucking Country of Fucking Freedom Man, The United Motherfucking States of MURICA, Why The Top And The Bottom Are OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 01:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a DO OVER of And it was beautiful which is OOC and UNREALISTIC because the author DIDN'T DO ENOUGH RESEARCH!11!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why And it was beautiful Is OOC And Unrealistic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And it was beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155434) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



"Oh motherfucking God damn, every time your fucking huge horse cock fills me I fucking feel as if I'm being fucking split in fucking two!" the blond short thin bottom whimpered, as his brown haired tall muscular top shoved his weeping, dripping manhood in his tight hole, hitting the special spot inside him that made his entire being light up and made him swear like a true fucking 'Murican instead of his usual sensitive to swearing un'Murican self.

His partner, stoic like a greek statue done 'MURICAN STYLE like one of those fucking statues in them hotels in New fucking New York, stopped ramming his gigantic schlong in the poor bottom's ass and smirked, barely sweating because that wouldn't be hot. "Knew you would fucking come round like the cocksucker you are bitch"

"In the cock's name take me, you punk ass stud!!!!1234" screamed the blond one so the brunette started trusting again except became erraticly, because they were 'Murican and swearing made fucking 'Muricans want to cum nothing else. They were both so close to orgasm he could taste on the back of his throat, like those fucking nasty blowjobs you can taste for days after, that leave your throat raw like an open wound that oozes pus and other yucky stuff.

The taller man's steady thrusts were harder now, each one of them making their balls touch. "Gaayyy as fuuucck" screamed that seal from that meme in the distance because everyone knows that meme was the property of the Fucking United States of Fucking 'Murica.

Finally, the buffer one stilled. His hips stopped moving and he buried himself inside the smaller man.

"Oooh suck my cock, Mr. Darcy!" The smaller man moaned nonsensically, as his lover tenderly fed him jizz through his ass.

The pair stared soulfully into each other's eyes, sharing a beautiful postcoital moment and telepathically swearing at each other in their minds while the fangirls cried. And fapped. And cried fapping. Because everyone knows that fangirls are 'Murican.


End file.
